


A Good Cause

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo finds himself cornered and trapped by a strange woman. Strange. He thought he was running from a wasp not a human. ( Takes place during the episode 'Parasitica'. Contains Oviposition. Don't read if you are sensitive to mpreg or birth. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Cause

It was difficult to say that this was oddest position he had ever found himself in. He had battled a spider mutant for crying out loud so this wasn't most oddest. It was about to get dangerous though. Leo had closed himself up in another room, separating himself from the others once he realized that the wasp was coming after him and not them. He wasn't to sure why but all that mattered was getting away from it. The wasp was quick, almost too quick for him to get a jab at from his sword. It was always one step ahead of them. He was reduced to running out of the lab and away from his brothers. If this thing wanted him specifically then he didn't want his brothers getting hurt.

After a few minutes of running around the strange corridors he locked himself up in a file room which was cluttered with disorganized filing cabinets and a few computers. He remained quiet, keeping his shell to the door and listened for the annoying sound of wings fluttering around. So far he heard nothing, not even his brothers. Had he run that far away from them? He sighed softly and moved away from the door and bumped his shell against the wall. The wasp seemed to interested in catching him but what for?

He debated on whether or not to call the others but that would give away his position. He just had to remain calm for the moment.

Leo jumped at the sound of something above him. The wasp was above him but why did it sound so close? He drew out his swords again and moved into one of the corners in the room. This had to end now.

As he listened to the mutant creature he suddenly flinched at the sudden sharp sting in his neck. He jerk his head towards the odd sensation, cringing as a incredible pain overwhelmed for a second before going completely numb. Leo dropped his swords not even hearing the loud clang they made on contact. He swayed and grabbed hold of one of the cabinets. What was going on?

The loud buzzing sounded behind him but it was more slow and a strange yet disgusting noise followed. It sounded like flesh being torn apart and reconfigured. He turned around, still clinging on to the cabinet for support to see a tall woman. She had brown skin accompanied by large freckles littering her cheeks and shoulders. Her hair was long and black with a few strands falling in front of her sculpture like face.

She was also completely naked.

Leo couldn't stop staring at this woman, his heart felt like it throat as the woman began to stretch and flex.

"W-who..are you?" His words were slurred, drunken, he couldn't even focus on her anymore. The woman didn't reply and instead ignored the blue clad turtle. She smiled as she slowly turned around to reveal her glass like wings hanging loosely on her back. She shuddered and rolled her shoulders fluidly before the wings broke away from her body. They dropped at her feet then instantly turned brown and dried.

This wasn't right.

"I was the one chasing you." Her voice was smooth and gentle. It sounded so safe and warm that Leo couldn't possibly feel fear from it.

"How..y-you were-"

"I know." She interrupted and smiled again. Her large eyes were black but still held that feeling of nurture within them. Leo moved away from the cabinet which turned out to be a really big mistake. He tripped over his own feet and landed on his plastron. He groaned in pain but couldn't move himself. His entire body felt slow and unresponsive.

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head, "W-what did you do..to me.." He swallowed.

He could only watch her long slender legs slowly walk close towards him then knee right next to him. He could feel her hand on his shell, her fingers dancing along the patterns causing him to shiver and tried to move away. She reacted and roughly pull on the brim of his shell.

"Now now- " Her hand now gripped tightly on his tail. Leo yelped and arched his back as far as it could. Her thin fingers gently rubbed at his sensitive appendage, lifting it a little before encasing it completely into her hand. The other-

"Arrghh! Stop!" Leo cried out. A digit was inserted into his puckered ring that hid underneath his tail. She had found it with ease and explored the opening. He couldn't move away, his body wasn't corporating properly anymore but he could feel the intrusion. It hurt.

"Please-" He begged. She ignored him and entered two more digits. He clenched his fist into a loose ball, gritting his teeth as he felt himself being scissored and stretched painfully. He gasped and yelled out in pain. Her fingers were digging deeper inside him, touching his inner walls and rubbing against them delicately with the pads of her fingers.

"Yes. I made a excellent choice in choosing you, Leonardo." She cooed through his cries.

"Please let me go." He begged. This had to be the most uncomfortable thing he had ever experienced. After a long minute, she finally pulled her digits out of him. He let out a shaky exhale and whimpered. What the shell was that all about? Excellent choice? What was going on?

"You are perfect, young turtle. You will do a great gift for my child that I sadly cannot." She gently rubbed at his tail once more before leaving it alone finally. "In order for this to work properly, I need your full attention."

Leo felt her hands glide down to undo his belt and weapon straps then grab the brim of his shell again. She turned him over then leaned in. Leo watched as she slowly moved closer to his face. Her lips brushed against his own allowing him to feel a silk comfort before it moved closer and fully trapped him. The kiss didn't match her gentle touches.

A strong burning sensation arose on his lips before entering inside his mouth and causing him to cry out. It felt like lava was being poured into his mouth. She kept his mouth open with her own, snaking her tongue inside him and sinking her venom deeper into his throat. He cried out in pain before a sudden relief swept him making him moan. After it was finished, she kissed him on the lips and licked her own. He could feel a strange sensation going down his throat slowly and into his chest, filling him up inside and lathering his skin with pure ecstasy. He rested his head back and just enjoyed the blissful feeling that coated him inside out. Leo turned back to the woman, watching her smile and touch her lips seductively with desire.

She gracefully crawled her way in between his legs, spreading them before her then leaned over him. "I'm sorry if it hurt, young turtle." She said. "But this will hurt eventually." Her hands massaged against his lower plastron as she spoke, coaxing at the soft cartilage and smiling. Leo moaned and trembled at the amazing sensation. All sensible reason was gone from his brain and replaced with utter peace and a sudden lustful intent was growing at each touch. Leo moved his hips as he felt his cock stir from its confine. She continued to stroke him, eagerly awaiting and brushed her finger inside the silt and felt the head of his length. Leo's face blushed bright red and turned his head the other way. Why was everything feeling so good? He didn't feel his cock rise up till she touched it and began to stroke him.

"O-oh shell.." He whimpered.

"I apologize. I want your body to be feel immersed before I continue the process."

"What process..what are you talking about.." His head felt extremely light. This wasn't right but every time he suggested it another part of him shut him up. Leo moaned, feeling her hand move up and down along his shaft then rubbed roughly at the tip. "Ah!" She moved in closer till her lower half was against his own. It felt weird and a bit uncomfortable.

"This will only hurt for a a second." She said with a sly grin. She moved herself closer and placed both of her hands on top of his knees, keeping them bent and close to her body. Leo moaned, feeling something press against his entrance but it wasn't her hand...then what was-

It entered inside him without warning, stretching him beyond his limit and burying itself into his ass. Leo cried out in pain, tears flowing down his eyes as he brought up his hands to his face. He felt an uncomfortable feeling of fullness inside him. Whatever was nestled inside him was incredibly large.

"Just relax, young turtle." She soothed. She moved her hips, pulling the large appendage along with her then thrusting into him once again. Leo choked back a cry and bit the inside of his cheek. She was raping him and he couldn't fight back.

She began to rub his kneecaps under his padding to try and comfort him. She continued to thrust into him but slowly and at a rhythm. The pain was beginning to subside and quickly replace with the familiar arousal. Leo watched the woman as she plowed into him, her breasts bouncing at each thrust and noticing her teeth peering out as she chewed on her lip. She was enjoying this too. He was confused as to how this was even happening but he didn't care. It felt amazing now and never felt so much need.

He rolled his body, shivering and moaning loudly as she quicken her pace and holding onto him firmly. Suddenly, she stopped. He could feel her shake then push herself completely into him. Leo winced at the pressure but didn't protest. He felt something shift, the strange length inside him was twitching and moving around till he felt something hard and large press against his tight ring. Finding his legs again, he wrapped them around her and panted hard as the large object slowly began to enter him.

"A-ahh! Arrraagh!" It was stretching him to the fullest, entering inside him painfully and ripping him apart from the inside. "Stop! Get it out! It can't fit!" He pleaded but the object continued to worm itself inside him. Leo watched as his lower plastron suddenly bent. His belly now was poking out a round budge. Whatever had entered him had now taken home inside his stomach. He reached out and gently touched the budge, how was this even possibly? A rush of fluid filled him making his stomach stretch even more and leaving him feel heavy and bloated. His stomach had expanded a bit more to make room for the strange fluids that the woman had dumped inside him. Was all this in his stomach now? The length now slowly pulled out from his ass along with some of the fluid draining out. It was bright yellow and looked watery.

"W-what did you do to me?" He felt his body regain itself, a new found pain erupted in his now occupied tummy. "It hurts." He began to scoot away from the woman, his arms shaking as he hoisted himself up into a sitting position. Leo looked back at the woman and gasped.

A large black appendage was slowly seeping back inside her body into her core. That thing was inside of him.

"Y-you..you -"

"Gave you my child, Leonardo." She answered with a smile. "You will be a good host for it. It will grow inside you and soon you will give birth to this wonderful creation. It is life that you helped create and I thank you."

"I didn't agree to this! Get it out- ahh-" He felt the strange thing shift around inside him causing a spike of pain before disappearing. "It's growing? Inside me..this thing is growing inside me right now?" It was already too large when it entered him. She smiled and nodded.

"Do not fear this, young turtle. Your body is in excellent condition for my egg and I assure you you will be in the same condition once it leaves you."

Leo rested his shell against the wall and rubbed his swollen stomach. It wasn't too big but still obvious that something large was currently made home inside him. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. "I c-can't..please..I want it out." He felt tears threaten to flow from his tired eyes. An egg was inside him, a mutants wasp egg, how was he going to tell the guys this? How was he going to birth this thing? It was going to rip him apart! Another painful sting erupted from his belly, he laid his hand on top of him and actually felt his plastron stretching to make room for it.

"I-it's growing now?" It was really painful.

"Do not worry it will only take a few hours." She laid a hand gently over his stomach and rubbed. Something about her touch made him relax a bit and exhale in relief. He closed his eyes and tired to remain calm but the situation was anything but. "What about my brothers. They'll find me. I can't let them deal with this."

"You will soon be with them, young turtle." She gently grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall. She wrapped him up in her arms, allowing his head to rest on her bosom and cradled him against her. He felt confused but oddly comforted by her strong hold. This was the strange woman that deposited her still growing child inside him and yet he was allowing her to hold him and coo him. He was distracted by pain again and hugged her tightly as his stomach grew once again.

"I'm going to burst out." Leo whimpered. "It hurts." More than anything he was scared to death. She said in a few hours the egg will be born, it'll be over but the idea of it coming out of him the same way it entered frighten him. It was getting bigger and bigger. He wasn't sure if his plastron could hold up from all the stretching.

He felt her hands around his cock again and gently stroked him.

"N-no! Please..I can't take it." He didn't want to be touched ever again. Surprisingly, she obeyed. She helped him tuck himself away then rub his swollen tummy. He was crying. He never felt so helpless or so violated in all of his life. She raped him then this...why was he holding her?

"It will be over soon." She said. She lifted his chin up to her with a long finger then leaned in and kissed him. It was more soft then the first time and Leo found himself kissing her back without a second thought. The familiar burning sensation filled him making him whimper but he didn't pull away. The kiss lasted longer than before. His head was getting cloudy. Once she pulled away his head fell forward. He was completely paralyzed again but he felt nothing. He knew he was being held up by the woman now, his body felt so dead and relaxed that he couldn't argue.

He was startled awake by another growing pain in his stomach and clutched at his belly. It had grown again with the added growth right now. He hugged at the warm body again till the pain disappeared leaving him exhausted.

"Hurts.." He mumbled. Anymore and he was sure that he would split in half.

"It is nearly time now." She announced with a small smile and rubbed the top of his head. "I put you to sleep so that you wouldn't feel the pain now. It is the least I could do for you."

Leo felt like laughing but the memory of hours passing by him made him alarmed. Where were his brothers? Did they go home? He was praying that they did.

His stomach lurched painfully again, making him cry out and dig his nails into her perfect skin. "Oh shell..arrrgh!"

"Try and relax, Leonardo. They were merely contractions."

Just contractions? He wanted to punch her. He unwrapped himself and crawled away from her. His stomach felt large and heavy. Why did this happen to him?

Leo sat up and spread his legs. A small pressure was building at his lower half, making him whimper and cringe at the growing pain. He couldn't believe he was going to give birth to this thing now. Without hesitation, Leo began to bear down. Pushing with everything he could till he felt a relieving pop inside him and a rush of fluid. It was the same kind that the woman had emptied into him.

"Do not rush it, Leonardo, you may harm your body."

"Please don't talk right now." He snapped angrily at her. She didn't seem to take offense to it, instead she merely rubbed at his stomach that was roughly the size of a bowling ball. He breath in and out in quick breathes. The pressuring in his ass was returning but stronger and more quick. It felt like his insides were sliding down when really it was just the egg preparing to leave his body. Something inside him told him to wait till he was ready to push the egg out despite his eagerness for the whole ordeal to end. He focused on breathing, closing his eyes and enjoying the woman rubbing his swollen stomach.

"I don't think I can do this." He swallowed and exhaled heavily.

The egg moved lower and lower till the it rested uncomfortably over his private region. His cock was forced up and out of his silt slowly and rested on his large stomach. He was ready to push, he couldn't take the pressure anymore. The woman sensed this and placed one hand against his belly and the other on his shell. He began to push.

"Arrraagghh!" Leo screamed out in pain as the pressure increased as he pushed down. This had to be the most painfullest thing ever. More fluid rushed out of him as he continued to push. His body was shaking from the strain. The egg was finally beginning to crown and tug past the tight ring of muscle. He stopped and panted.

"How big is this?" He complained. The fluid was decreasing the size of his stomach slowly but it was still housing the large egg within him. The woman moved in between his legs, looking at his stretched out opening with a smile. "It is almost here."

He pushed again. Harder.

"Please get it out...please.."

The egg was peaking out a little but there was still so much of the egg that he need to push out. The woman helped him, pushing her fingers inside him and helping the egg slide out slowly. Leo screamed again but pushed along with the aid. The egg was only birthed half way but he stopped again and laid down. "I'm tired..I..I can't-"

"Do not quit." She said firmly. "It is nearly here."

He gasped in pain as she slowly began to pull again causing him to push automatically. "No! Stop it!" The top of the arch from the egg quickly passed out of him along with more fluid. The strange fluid acted as a lubricate to help ease out the egg. She was right. It was almost done. He pushed again with all his might and finally felt the egg escape his sore entrance. The pain was gone now.

Leo rubbed his forehead, feeling exhausted as he tried to relax and slow his breathing. He felt so sore.

The woman grabbed the egg and gently rubbed the fluids away from yellow egg. It wasn't shaped like Leo had thought it would be but it was certainly an egg. He stared at it and groaned. His stomach returned back to normal at least. He passed out from exhaustion.

\---------

He felt something scurry around on his face making him groan and lift a hand up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was still in the room. So this wasn't a nightmare, huh?

"I am glad you are alright, Leonardo." The woman was still here. Great. Leo rubbed his sore plastron and hissed. Everything hurt but at least it was a dull pain now. He managed to sit up and was surprised to find himself clean. The blood and fluid was gone, had she done it? He looked up at her with wide eyes in which she returned with a bright smile.

"Woah!"

He jerked back when he saw a wasp creep up her shoulder and stare at Leo. It looked exactly like her other form only smaller. It tilt its head at Leo then crawled up to rest on top of its mother's head. She laughed and grabbed the creature off.

"Please tell me that isn't-"

"It is." She said happily. She seemed to practically glow with excitement. Leo stared, worrying and feeling the urge to vomit rise up. "I gave birth to that." The small wasp flew up before crashing on to the floor near his feet. "I don't believe this..Oh no..a bug was actually inside me."

"I am glad you are pleased."

Wow, she totally mistaken his delivery.

"He will grow up now on his own, healthy, thank to you. He is very grateful." She pet the top of the creature's head as she spoke.

"You have earned rest, Leonardo." She said, "Your brothers will find you."

Leo gave her a puzzled look before slowing slipping back down on his shell to rest. He didn't know why he was obeying her so easily. He wanted to get out of the room and hurry to his brothers. Yet he remained. He was still tired and a little creeped out by the whole situation. He was an incubator for a mutant, a wasp mutant was inside him. He wasn't going to tell anyone about this ever.

He closed his eyes and found himself drifting off.

\---------

"He's dead."

"Mikey, be quiet."

"Dudes, he hasn't woken up in forever!"

"We found him just 20 minutes ago, Mikey, calm down!"

Leo opened his eyes slowly, wincing as a bright light shined down on him before clicking off.

"Leo?" Donnie put away the instrument and gently tapped against his brother's cheek. "Stay with me." Leo grunted in response. He just wanted to sleep.

"That's not how you wake up someone-" Leo felt a hard smack against his cheek, making him sit up instantly with wide eyes. "That's how you wake someone up." Raphael said with a smirk.

"W-what's going on?"

"We found you, Leo, you were gone for a whole day. What happened to you?" Donatello asked with concern.

"I..I don't remember. I got knocked out. Head hurts a lot." He said as he rubbed his temple and winced. Donnie moved Leo's hand out of the way to see if there was any bruises but none were visible.

"Come on. I'll check you out once we get to the lair."

"Up you go, princess." Raphael helped Leo up to his feet and stayed close to the blue clad turtle as he walked. Mikey followed after them, looking around the room but finding nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged and closed the door behind him. He had failed to see the two wasps hanging from the ceiling at the corner.


End file.
